


Protect

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x10 V-FibbingKathryn has a talk in the stairways with Phillip
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Protect

“The old Kate Austin would never had had this conversation”Phillip says 

“I don’t want to lie to the woman”Kathryn states 

“You did what you had to do”Phillip stares over at her 

“I know you don’t understand what I did”Kathryn answers 

“You tried to protect her”Phillip reasons

“I should have told her the truth but I didn’t want to do it in front of her little daughter”Kathryn says


End file.
